


Самая искренняя лесть

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Merchandise, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братья Элрики за время своего путешествия посетили столько городов, что вряд ли вспомнят их все. Но этот конкретный город уж точно помнит их самих...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая искренняя лесть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sincerest Form of Flattery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203869) by Mikkeneko. 



— Ангерфут, — монотонно повторил кондуктор, — мы прибыли на станцию Ангерфурт. Пассажиры, ожидающие пересадки, пожалуйста, пройдите на южную платформу. Мы прибыли на станцию Ангерфут. Пассажиры, ожидающие пересадки…

— Наш выход, — сказал Эд, поднявшись с сиденья и душераздирающе зевнув. — Пойдем, Ал.

Подхватив свой чемодан, он спрыгнул с поезда и с удовольствием потянулся, разминая затекшие после долгой поездки мышцы. Ал с грохотом пошел за ним.

— Подожди, брат, — позвал он, когда Эд направился к выходу со станции. — Разве тот поезд, на который мы должны пересесть, не останавливается на противоположной стороне?

— Ага, но мы поймаем следующий, — откликнулся Эд. — Я хочу есть. Наверняка никто и не заметит, если мы приедем на пару часов позже.

Вздохнув, Ал покачал металлической головой и пошел следом. Он догнал Эда как раз тогда, когда тот вышел наружу, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг и правда было на что посмотреть: улицы заполонили люди в ярких одеждах, спешившие куда-то по своим делам, туда-сюда со смехом бегали дети, а уличные торговцы вразнобой предлагали купить закуски и сувениры.

— Похоже, в этот раз нас занесло в оживленный городок, — прокомментировал Эд, но тут же нахмурился: — Впрочем, если так подумать… Ангерфут. Анге… Ал, мы же останавливались здесь раньше?

— Ты не помнишь? — удивился Ал. Затем хмыкнул: — Мы были здесь два года назад, брат. Не припоминаешь? Банда Спилзерга?

— Их помню, — подтвердил Эд.

— Они использовали этот город для пополнения припасов, — объяснил Ал. — Здесь же мы дрались с ними и в конце концов поймали. Ты правда не помнишь?

— А, да… хм! — Лицо Эда просветлело, и он ещё раз оглянулся вокруг. — Ничего себе, этот город выглядит совсем по-другому, когда дома целые и не горят.

Ал опять вздохнул.

— Готов поспорить, что они нас точно запомнили, брат, — упрекнул он.

Эд фыркнул и закинул чемодан на плечо.

— Да вряд ли. Это было два года назад, им что, больше нечем заняться? Я удивлюсь, если они вообще вспомнят, как нас зовут.

— БРАТЬЯ ЭЛРИКИ!

Чужой голос прогремел на всю улицу, и Ал, дернувшись, застыл, а Эд поперхнулся и чуть не споткнулся о собственные ботинки. Оба резко повернулись на звук, ошеломленно вертя головами.

Как ни странно, поведение окружающих не указывало на то, что их заметили. На них вообще, казалось, никто не обращал внимания. Да и сквозь толпу к ним никто не проталкивался.

— Купите свой сувенир с братьями Элриками прямо здесь, прямо сейчас! — продолжал греметь все тот же голос. Пораженные Эд с Алом пошли прямиком к нему. — Герои, спасшие Ангерфут! Прославленные на всю страну братья-алхимики! У нас вы можете купить элриковские чашки, шляпы, значки, куртки и, конечно же, фигурки самих героев!

— Фигу… что? — выплюнул Эд, уставившись на уличного торговца. Тихо зарычав, он начал проталкиваться сквозь толпу. Нервничающий Ал поспешил за ним, снова вдруг вспомнив, как заметно он выделяется среди собравшихся на улице людей.

Толпа расступились перед ними — и внезапно они оказались перед прилавком, заполненным обещанными сувенирами. Большинство из них было обычной домашней утварью, украшенной знаком Фламеля, который носили братья Элрики. Но поверх всего, на самом видном месте, стояло множество плюшевых игрушек: от совсем крошечных, не больше детского кулака, до фигур в полный рост — размером с пятилетнего ребенка.

Алу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять: он смотрит на мягкую и стилизованную версию собственной брони. Судя по всему, это был очень популярный сувенир; пока они смотрели, от прилавка как раз отошел маленький мальчик, счастливо прижимая игрушку к груди, и на его место встала домохозяйка с другим ребенком. Они тоже рассматривали знак Фламеля.

— Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? — Чем дальше, тем сильнее Эд злился, и вот теперь окружающие начали на них оборачиваться. Сначала они смотрели на Ала, затем — на Эда. По толпе начал распространяться шепот, но громкая тирада Эда все перекрывала. — Кто, к черту, вообще разрешил вам этим заниматься? Кто сказал, что вы можете делать эти штуки и… и продавать их, не спросив у нас разрешения, даже ничего нам не сказав — просто зарабатывать на нас деньги!..

Торговец попытался что-то сказать — наверное, в свою защиту, но они так и не узнали наверняка: в тот же момент Эд рванулся вперед и схватил его за воротник, перетянув через прилавок. Игрушки и шляпы посыпались на землю; Ал подхватил одну из фигурок, прежде чем та упала в пыль.

Он всем своим существом чувствовал взгляды окружающих их людей, заполненные восхищением и страхом. За последние несколько лет такое случалось уже не раз, но сейчас Ал предпочел бы обойтись без чужого внимания. Не обращая внимания на глазеющую толпу, он посмотрел на маленькую фигурку в своих руках. По сравнению с остальными она была не такой уж и большой — может быть, размером с маленького кота, — и в его больших ладонях помещалась целиком. Ал не мог сказать наверняка, но ему казалось, что она была сделана из войлока, с длинной белой кисточкой на макушке. Глаза игрушке заменяли пуговицы, а рот… мрачная прорезь в его собственном шлеме каким-то образом превратилась в улыбку, вышитую на ткани теми же аккуратными стежками, что и красный знак Фламеля на предплечье.

Это… это… почему-то это выглядело мило. Это был он сам, но маленький и милый. Ал смотрел на игрушку долго и пристально, чувствуя, как внутри него поднимаются полузабытые чувства, заполняющие сосущую пустоту.

Эд по-прежнему возмущался; зная его брата, можно было даже сказать, что он только-только вошел во вкус.

— …и лицемерие! — кричал он. — Что, по-вашему, вы делаете — насмехаетесь над нами, будто мы лишь какая-то шутка! Посмотрите-ка! — Он схватил одну из фигурок и сунул продавцу в лицо. — Это мой брат, а вы превратили его в детскую игрушку — что это, черт возьми, за благодарность такая!..

— Брат, прекрати, — вмешался Ал, чувствуя, как на них глазеет все больше и больше людей. Люди благоговейно перешептывались друг с другом, потихоньку отступая назад. Эд повернул к нему голову, тяжело дыша. Ал почувствовал неловкость, но ему нужно было объяснить — на самом деле он должен был сдержать Эда с самого начала, но…

— Все в порядке, — сказал он, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — Я… я не возражаю. Правда. Все нормально.

— Нормально?! — возмущенно воскликнул Эд. Он замахал игрушкой перед Алом, хоть и не мог ткнуть ею прямо в лицо, как несчастному торговцу. — Ал, это… это же плюшевая игрушка! В виде тебя! Это унизительно!

— Нет, нет, это… — прервавшись, Ал вздохнул, опустив плечи. Куда тише он добавил: — Брат, посмотри на меня. Я… я и так достаточно страшный. Все это, конечно, не всерьез, но таким образом я снова могу быть… мягким, маленьким. Тем, кого хочется обнять.

Эд застыл с открытым ртом, уставившись на него расширенными глазами. Ал почувствовал себя дураком.

— Забудь, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись взглядом в землю. — Просто… оставь этого человека в покое, и давай вернемся на станцию, ладно? Мы и так уже устроили тут целую сцену.

— Ал… ты… — Эд пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, затем в отвращении вскинул руки: — Аргх! Ладно! Но я никуда не поеду на голодный желудок!

Повернувшись, он раздраженно побрел прочь, оставив Ала посреди благоговейной толпы. Оглядевшись, Ал быстро пробормотал несколько извинений в сторону ошеломленного торговца и поспешил вслед за братом. 

***

Эд по натуре нечасто извинялся — по крайней мере, вслух. Но по его поведению было заметно, что он сожалеет о своей реакции, когда они снова встретились на вокзале и долго говорили обо всем подряд, пока не прибыл их поезд. Жители городка, как только оправились от устроенной Эдом истерики, были к ним очень добры: они не только не винили Эда и не устроили ему никаких проблем, но даже настояли на том, чтобы собрать припасы им в дорогу. Также они сердечно поблагодарили братьев, прежде чем отпустить.

Снова оказавшись в поезде, мерно отстукивающем мили, оставшиеся до Центра, Ал смотрел на черный знак Фламеля на спине у брата и думал о том, как символ их отчаяния был выгравирован на сотнях совершенно бытовых вещей в том маленьком городке — а может быть, не только там, но и по всей стране. С удивлением он понял, что не обижен на этих обычных людей, живущих счастливо и без особых хлопот; не чувствует зависти ни к их простому образу жизни, ни к их непониманию. Он никому не пожелал бы пережить такое, что пережили братья Элрики.

Эд сонно всхрапнул и пробормотал что-то, отдаленно похожее на «рыба». Он перевернулся на спину — его коса тут же сползла с сиденья, — и Ал увидел кусочек чего-то темного. Пораженный, он наклонился вперед и присмотрелся внимательнее. Во сне Эд прижимал к груди одну из тех маленьких плюшевых игрушек, что продавались в покинутом ими городке. И когда Ал наклонился ближе, пытаясь забрать у него игрушку и рассмотреть повнимательнее, Эд зарычал и собственнически прижал ее к себе еще крепче.


End file.
